


Betrayed

by I_Gave_You_Fair_Warning



Series: Returnverse [2]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Gen, NO DEATH, Non-Sexual A/B/O Interrogation, Only Low-Level Physical Violence, Psychological Horror, Unhappy Ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-16
Updated: 2018-04-16
Packaged: 2019-04-23 17:08:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,044
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14337138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/I_Gave_You_Fair_Warning/pseuds/I_Gave_You_Fair_Warning
Summary: Prequel to “Returned” by Piades— Omega Obi-Wan is captured by a Separatist-paid Alpha...Purpose? Intelligence gathering only. It's devastatingly effective.





	Betrayed

**Author's Note:**

> Extra Warning: No sexual advances. Obi-Wan is forced into telling the truth, which he did not consent to tell, but there is no non-con in the usual sexual sense of the term. The Interrogator will grip the nape of Obi-Wan's neck as a commanding gesture, and soothe him with a hand down his spine, but neither of the gestures are meant in a sexual way.
> 
> Worldbuilding Explanation: In this AU, there is only one subspecies of human (found on Obi-Wan's planet) that are ABO. Also, Obi-Wan has no idea those dynamics are a thing, he's never had anything unusual happen before, and certainly seen nothing like it in the rest of the galaxy.

 

Betrayed by his own blood.

He'd known since a child he'd been born on Landarik, of Landarik blood.

It had never seemed  _ dangerous  _ before.

But before it was over...

He knew.

 

* * *

 

It started as such things  _ always  _ did with him. A bit of annoyance aimed at self for getting caught. A bit of chagrin that Anakin would be rescuing him  _ again,  _ and would make life unlivable for up to a week following. A bit of dread for how long it might take Anakin to find him and what kind of pain he might endure until then—

And a bit of sass, moulded  _ exactly  _ for whoever the kidnapper was this time.

The man didn't react to the jabs. He simply  _ stood  _ there.

And the longer he did, the taller he seemed to become.

Obi-Wan blinked, swiped the back of his hand across his eyes—

Force, the man looked far more imposing now than he had moments ago. And an odd sensation played up and down the back of Obi-Wan's neck— a sting that could either have been cold or hot, Obi-Wan couldn't even really be sure.

His knees began to feel just a bit weak.

His gaze seemed trapped by his captor's, and Obi-Wan feared looking away, for a nameless, irrational reason—

The prickling built in his skin, his neck ached, his knees trembled, and finally his gaze snapped to the ground, Obi-Wan unable to keep it from happening.

Air seemed to be kicked out of his lungs, and his knees sank him to the floor to kneel.

_ What is happening to me?  _ It frightened him, this...  _ reaction. _

_ Did he drug me? _

Or maybe it was exhaustion from too many nights of poor sleep. Or—

Obi-Wan stretched out to him in the Force, but that final option cleared itself up with covert probing. This man was  _ not  _ Force sensitive.

The man growled, low in his throat, and Obi-Wan's head ducked, the hair on the back of his neck standing up and his body quivering in fear that his brain only partly believed in.

His captor spread a map out on the table beneath the single bare glowlight, hung from the ceiling. “Stand,” he murmured, something—

Obi-Wan's legs lurched him upright again, even as he wondered  _ why. _

_ I'm not going to cooperate. _

“Come stand here.”

Why were his  _ feet moving— _

Obi-Wan tried to stop, tried to pull back, but something dragged him forward to stand beside the man at the table.

“Point to your troops' positions.”

Obi-Wan's hand stretched out.

A horrified keen escaped him, and Obi-Wan turned his head and lunged to try to escape the map—

A hand caught the nape of his neck,  _ squeezing _ , and Obi-Wan froze in pain and... something else.

Obi-Wan had easily fought through this level of pain before, but his body no longer  _ obeyed  _ him, instead it returned to the place he'd been set, submissive and ready to comply.

There hadn't been  _ time  _ to slip him a truth serum, and even that didn't feel like  _ this. _ He knew from experience.

“Show me,” the man growled again, and Obi-Wan bit his lip through until it bled, he threw every effort he had into disobeying, but his hand inched forward, until it revealed the positions of the 212 th across the battlefield.

_ What? Dear Force, no— _

“Good boy,” the man crooned, stroking a hand down the back of Obi-Wan's rib cage.

A strangled groan escaped Obi-Wan, one of horror and anguish.

“Now Skywalker's reinforcements are  _ where _ ?”

No.  _ No,  _ he couldn't betray Anakin, he couldn't—

Hyperventilating in terror, Obi-Wan resorted to the only thing he could think of.

He threw a desperate sleep suggestion over himself and keeled over into unconsciousness.

 

* * *

 

A bucket of cold water in his face jolted Obi-Wan awake. He lay shivering on the duracrete floor, staring at the legs of the table.

Whatever drug had been in his system would be  _ out  _ by now.

“Stand,” growled that voice again.

And Obi-Wan... did.

He didn't know what this was, but it still didn't feel like a drug, or a poison, or even a mind-control. He knew what  _ all  _ of those attempts felt like. This felt like it came from  _ within,  _ his own biology turning on him and leaving him at the mercy of this creature.

Obi-Wan risked a glance at him, but couldn't see anything particularly  _ different  _ about him than any other human—

“Write down your military and Jedi access codes.”

“No—” Force above, please no,  _ Qui-Gon, please— _

Obi-Wan couldn't stop his hand from moving to take the pen from the table, to write—

He smashed his head forward, trying to strike the edge of the table, hoping to disorient himself or perhaps even injure—

Again the hand on his nape, stopping him just shy of his goal.

“Bad, little bitch. You can't hope to defy me, omega. Just relax, and it'll all be over soon.”

_ Like hell. _

But Obi-Wan's hand was moving, even with his gaze pinned on the ground.

No, it couldn't—

He tried to lift his head, to see what his hand was writing, but the other man pushed in return, holding his head down. Obi-Wan tried to simply open his fingers, to  _ let go  _ of the damn pen—

It wouldn't—

And then his hand stopped, and a warm chuckle made him feel relaxed and safe— what the  _ hell— _

And that hand on his neck rubbed its thumb against his skin, and an odd purr tried to worm its way out of Obi-Wan's throat.

“Well done. That's all for today. Such a good little omega for me,” he crooned, and then he was gone, with the papers.

Obi-Wan's knees crumpled— this time from grief alone— and left him sitting on the floor by one of the table legs, tears burning his eyes.

_ Anakin, please, find me soon, find me before he takes everything, and everyone I love dies because I cannot resist him. _

_Why can I not resist him?_

He'd endured Dooku, Ventress, Durge, Grievous, pirates and slavers— never given them  _ anything,  _ even under months of brutal torture—

_ And in a matter of seconds I break? _

What terrifying weapon  _ was this _ ?

He had to find a way to fight back. To resist.

He couldn't just let himself betray everything he believed in.

And yet...

He did.

 

 


End file.
